


flower unblooming

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: chanyeol is the sun. baekhyun was the flower that finally bloomed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	flower unblooming

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R5-143  
>  **Prompt:** "I love you so much," he'd tell him as they lay under the sheets, bodies tangled.
> 
> Under the pillow, his phone lights up with a text message, "I love you too."
> 
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Sehun  
>  **Word Count:** 3.4k  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** infidelity, signs of depression, self-hatred  
>  **Author's note:** to the prompter: I hope I did your stunning prompt even a smudge of justice, hope you like it!

Baekhyun used to prefer being alone. He’d go to restaurants on his own. Would happily watch movies in the cinema by himself. Spend all weekend cooped up in his dorm, in the bliss of his own company. And he absolutely hated group projects. The reason for all this? It all boiled down to two things: his mother deserted him when he was just a baby and his father drank away his liver until he too was nothing but a memory of neglect while Baekhyun carried his coffin at the tender age of 19. Left without any close family to rely on, Baekhyun felt like he was born to be alone. From that day on, he refused to let anyone in, refused contact, refused company. It was _his_ choice to be alone and, in that way, he’d finally have power for once in his life. He’d finally have control over his fate that seemed to mock him since the day he was born.

Chanyeol burst into his life like the sun: harshly bright, joyous and uninvited. For Chanyeol it was curiosity at first sight. They were finally working on the same group project together during the final year of their degree, and now he had the chance to find out who that quiet guy at the back of lectures really was. It was a challenge though. Baekhyun was an expert in putting up walls and he tried to block Chanyeol out as soon as he caught on to his intentions. He’d constantly refuse the invitations to hang out or study together, and Chanyeol was always polite and never debated with him on the matter. Yet Baekhyun often found himself in Chanyeol’s company. Whether it was on the same bench that he usually ate lunch, or the bus ride back to dorms, even his usual table at the library. Suddenly Baekhyun was seeing Chanyeol everywhere and without knowing, he was slowly becoming used to him. One day, after the end of a late seminar in the evening, Chanyeol casually asked if he wanted to have dinner with him, knowing he was going to get rejected before the first word even formed upon his lips. And Baekhyun was getting ready to say no, but something egged him on in his mind, told him to take a chance for once in forever. And so Baekhyun said yes. Chanyeol’s smile in that moment made even a supernova look miserable and dim. As they walked together to a restaurant Chanyeol swore made the best pasta, he felt the tiny arrival of something he hadn’t experienced before in his life. 

Hope. 

One random dinner became a couple a month, to a few every week until Baekhyun found himself next to Chanyeol almost every day. Now he was always dining out at a table for two across various restaurants, since Chanyeol eagerly wanted to show him all the best places he knew. He’d be sitting in the cinema with two seats booked while they shared a mix of sweet and salty popcorn because they couldn’t decide, and Chanyeol’s silly comments throughout the movie would leave him in fits of laughter. And his weekends suddenly became a series of adventures with all across the city until they went back to either of their dorms to watch a movie with pizza until they fell asleep.

Throughout it all Baekhyun noticed the change in Chanyeol’s eyes. They used to look at him inquisitively, like a puzzle that he just couldn’t figure out. But now they were softer, gazed at him for longer, looking deep into his soul with a longing he was beginning to understand. Because even though Baekhyun couldn’t see his own eyes, he could feel the constant smile on his face and his racing heart around him. 

So when Chanyeol finally asked whether they could take things to the next level, he didn’t need to be pushed on by his subconscious. This time he happily took his hand and closed the distance between their lips without a second thought.

Dating Chanyeol was a whirlwind. All of a sudden, he had someone who chose _him_. Who _wanted_ him to be in their life. Chanyeol was the kindest, most attentive boyfriend he could have hoped for. He made him laugh on miserable days, celebrated with him on his best and held him closely on his worst. Slowly, Baekhyun started letting him in further, and bit by bit Chanyeol understood how broken he was on the inside. With patience and constant support, Chanyeol helped pull Baekhyun out of that mindset. He turned Baekhyun’s face, which had looked at the ground all his life, up to the stars and sky. For the first time Baekhyun felt the colours of the world, felt their vibrant joy and beauty. The muted greys had become a distant memory in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun was finally happy and self-content.

All his life, he had been a lonely seed that was left forgotten in the dark. Chanyeol truly was the sun, shining upon him until Baekhyun finally bloomed into the most beautiful flower. One that could finally gleam as bright as the sun. 

Over the years, the two grew together. After graduating from university, they both started working and had to navigate the stressful and complicated adult world. But they had each other and that was more than enough. One day Chanyeol had asked if he wanted to share an apartment together, and once again Baekhyun happily said yes.

*

Three years later and they were still growing strong. Baekhyun felt his love for Chanyeol growing deeper by the day, but he also missed him dearly.

It had been a busy year for Chanyeol. Work at his company seemed to triple in the preparation for the new deal they wanted. Baekhyun would go countless nights without seeing Chanyeol who had to stay behind in the office and confirm important numbers needed for the next day. He even had to miss Valentine’s Day because of last minute changes his manager called him in for. Baekhyun didn’t complain a single bit, he understood how hard Chanyeol was working to get a promotion and rise higher, the last thing he wanted to be was another source of stress. Besides, Baekhyun knew he just had to be a bit patient until the deal was finalised and Chanyeol would be back in his arms just like before. Also, once this busy period in the company was over, there would also be months of peace where Baekhyun could finally do what he had been working up the courage for during the last few months.

In all their time together, it had been Chanyeol who had been taking the first step towards Baekhyun, who was too scared to let anyone in closer than necessary. 

Now it was his turn.

Baekhyun knew that there was no one else for him but Chanyeol. The man who had the patience to bring him out of his shell and show him the wonders of the world, the wonders of himself. He had always been mistrusting, scared of taking a leap, scared of hoping. But he wanted to show that side of him was long gone. He now had the courage and bravery to openly trust, love and accept love. That’s why he finally purchased the ring he’d been saving up years for last week. This weekend _he_ was going to begin the next step forward in this relationship and show Chanyeol that he was as equally and proudly in love with him.

The idea of the proposal filled him up with uncontained excitement. So much so that when Chanyeol returned home that night one quick kiss lead to another until Baekhyun found himself bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock while the other kissed him all over his neck down to his collarbones. In a spur of confidence, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down onto the bed and pushed away the hands that were trying to desperately feel him again. Chanyeol looked at him with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face, he loved it when Baekhyun took control. Baekhyun tilted his head back, riding him frantically as he chased his own release. Chanyeol met his thrusts halfway, hitting him exactly at the spot that made Baekhyun moan loudly. As the two got closer to their release, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol back up and held onto him for dear life, burying his head in Chanyeol’s shoulder. Baekhyun finally came untouched while Chanyeol kept up his desperate thrusts until he painted Baekhyun’s walls white. 

The two fell back onto the bed and Baekhyun lightly caressed Chanyeol’s face before placing kiss after kiss on his face. He looked into Chanyeol’s eyes and saw slight surprise along with a smile; this wasn’t something he usually did. If anything, Chanyeol was the more romantic one, playing with Baekhyun’s hair and fingers, reminding how much he adored him as Baekhyun slowly fell asleep. 

Baekhyun placed a final kiss upon Chanyeol’s lips before lying next to him.

"I love you so much," he whispered as they lay under the sheets, bodies tangled.

Under the pillow, Chanyeol’s phone lit up with a text message, "I love you too."

*

The smell of toasted bread brought Baekhyun out of his sleep and back to the shores of the real world.

He got up and walked to the kitchen with a dull ache in his lower back that brought a smug smile to his face.

He saw Chanyeol’s broad shoulders behind the kitchen counter, busy making them breakfast. The pots and pans sizzled from the heated oil and Chanyeol whisked the omelette batter while humming a tune that was stuck in his head all week. Baekhyun walked up and hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his back.

“Morning, you’re up early,” Chanyeol remarked with a small laugh, looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend.

“The smell woke me up, looks delicious. Also, I missed you,” Baekhyun replied, hoisting himself up onto the kitchen counter and dangling his legs while he watched Chanyeol finish frying the omelette. 

“Missed you too,” Chanyeol looked at him with a small pout. “Work has been so hectic, feels like ages since I last saw you.”  
Baekhyun pulled him in for a quick kiss while cupping his hand in his face. All the longing from their time spent apart came up to the surface and the kiss turned deeper and heavy. Chanyeol pulled him closer until his legs were wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. Baekhyun missed this so much. Missed being able to hug and kiss his boyfriend, be comforted by his presence, laugh at his clumsy accidents. He pulled apart for a few second, panting deeply with their foreheads still touching.

“You still haven’t showered right?” Chanyeol asked, his pupils dilated.

“No, not yet.”

“Good, neither have I. How about we go and shower together right now.”

Baekhyun laughed lightly, hands coming up to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“But what about breakfast? It’ll get cold,” looking over at all the delicious food Chanyeol had prepared for them.

“It’s okay, we can reheat it later. Or I can make it again,” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up from the counter, who still had his legs wrapped around him, and started walking toward the bathroom with a grin. “Besides, there’s something else I’d rather be eating right now.”

*

It was truly a perfect morning, Baekhyun thought while drying his hair. It had been a while since he’d been this intimate with Chanyeol, not just physically, but emotionally too. Whist Baekhyun was lost in thought, Chanyeol snuck up behind him and grabbed the towel out of his hands. He turned Baekhyun around and started to dry his hair wildly, laughing at his scrunched-up expression. 

Once Chanyeol threw the towel away into the laundry basket, Baekhyun hugged him again, head tucked into his chest. He could hear Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat, one that he memorised over their last few years together. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him too, giving a quick peck on his head before nestling into his hair. They stayed like this for a few moments, rocking gently as they enjoyed the feeling of each other’s company.

And Baekhyun knew this was it.

This was the moment he’d been waiting for.

He released himself from Chanyeol’s arms and looked into those puppy eyes he adored the most in the world. Chanyeol looked at him so warmly, it only confirmed to Baekhyun that was he was about to do was right.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?” Replied Chanyeol, taken aback by the sudden order.  
“Close your eyes,” Baekhyun grinned, holding up Chanyeol’s hands. “Trust me.”

After hesitating slightly, Chanyeol looked at him with a curious expression and chuckled.

“Okay, but now I’m feeling nervous.” He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, smiling widely now.

“Don’t be nervous,” Baekhyun assured him, opening up the closet to find the small velvet box safely stored away at the back.

With a deep breath he walked towards Chanyeol. 

This was it. The moment they’d always remember. The moment they’d tell their kids, their family, their friends. The moment they’d recount word for word when they’re old, wrinkly and stuck in their rocking chairs with a love that would still burn as deeply as ever.

His heart was galloping, threatening to come out of his chest when he knelt down on one knee in front of Chanyeol.

He opened the box and made sure the silver ring with simple diamonds along the band was facing the other. 

“You can open your eyes.”

Chanyeol froze when he saw the sight before him, an unreadable expression upon his face. Shock, Baekhyun convinced himself. Shock and surprise. 

“I know you probably never expected this day to come, where I’m the one taking the step forward first. But Chanyeol, I love you. No that’s not it. I’m in love with you. There’s no one else in this entire world that I’d be so happy to fall completely and utterly in love with than you. I’m so incredibly grateful for the day that I met you, you brought colour into my dull life and made me appreciate my own existence for the first time. You mean the world to me, Chanyeol. I don’t know what the future will bring us, if we’ll have more good days or bad days. But I promise you we’ll get through them together, and there will never be a day where I regret bending down on one knee and asking you to spend our futures together. I’m not really sure what else to say, but I know you know everything I’m unable to articulate and more. Chanyeol, will you marry me?”

Baekhyun held a breath. His hands slightly shaking.

Chanyeol stood still. His face moving from shock to…helplessness?

“Baekhyun…I… Baekhyun, I can’t I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun felt his breath falter. 

He didn’t understand. The words didn’t make sense. This didn’t make sense. He saw Chanyeol take a step back and finally felt the first crack in his heart.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand?” He replied, voice cracking whilst trying to comprehend the answer he never expected. He tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t want to look weak in front of the only person whose opinion mattered to him.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hair was dishevelled by now and face marred by guilt.

“Baekhyun… I can’t do this. I can’t marry you.”

“But why?” Baekhyun begged to know, taking a step towards him. “Did I do something wrong? Was I too quick? If I was, we can forget about this and wait until you’re read-“

“No. No, please don’t.” Chanyeol’s fisted his hair while turning to look away from him with a painful expression on his face. Like he was trying to tiptoe around the shards of Baekhyun’s heart. 

“I can’t marry you. I wanted to talk about this, but I could never find the words, but now… Look, Baekhyun, I don’t think I’m in love with you anymore.”

Baekhyun could feel himself falling into a deep, dark, bottomless abyss in front of Chanyeol’s pitying eyes. Words that he prayed he would never hear, that he was sure he was finally above and beyond, back to haunt him with a suffocating glee.

“What do you mean?” The tears broke free from Baekhyun’s eyes as they raced down his cheeks. He reached out to Chanyeol but only got an apologetic step back in return. “What did I do wrong? I can change, I promise Chanyeol. I can become better for yo-”

“You’re not the problem Baekhyun, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Then what is it? Please, just say it, let me know.”

Baekhyun begged and begged but Chanyeol pretended not to see. Instead he rushed around the room, picking up his jacket, wallet, phone and keys then headed towards the door – spurred on by the urgent need to get out of there.

“Let’s just end it here Baekhyun, I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“Chanyeol, please! Don’t go, please.”

Baekhyun frantically tried to hold on to him, beg for him to stay, at least look him in the eyes but it was no use. The distance between them was kilometres apart and if he dared to jump, he’d surely fall to his doom.

Chanyeol reached the main door and turned around for one last time. He knew this is wrong. This is cruel. This is inhumane. He saw Baekhyun practically on his knees, tears covering his reddened face. He hated himself for what he reduced him to, but he couldn’t help it. His heart didn’t belong to Baekhyun anymore. 

“Look Baekhyun you did nothing wrong. Some things aren’t meant to last. I’m going to spend some time away and then come get my things later. I’m so sorry Baekhyun, I-I wish it could have been us.” He turned and opened the door.

“Chanyeol, don’t ple-“

The door closed.

And just like that, Baekhyun was left all alone once more, just like how he was born to.

*

The days go by in a blur amidst all the crying, self-hatred, anger and denial. He doesn’t understand. It doesn’t make sense. That morning had been so perfect. Chanyeol had taken him into his arms willingly, had kissed him back so tenderly and then he was saying he didn’t love him anymore. It didn’t make sense at all.

He hadn’t returned to pack up his things yet either. Neither had he returned the hundreds of texts and calls Baekhyun desperately left him. The only person he had truly loved in his life didn’t love him anymore. The person that he had opened up to. The person he broke down every wall and rule for had ultimately deserted him.

Just like everyone else.

It was funny how quickly the world lost its colour and light. It was back to a lifeless grey, a murky brown and lacked any wonder. 

But worst of all was the hatred that Baekhyun was starting to feel for himself again. 

Was he truly that unlovable? Maybe that was it. Maybe that was the reason why everyone left him one by one.

He was simply not worth it.

But Baekhyun wanted to know why. What was it about him that drove Chanyeol away? Why wasn’t he enough?

That was the worst part about Chanyeol’s reply, he left without giving an answer.

*

The answer came two days later. Cruelly and unexpectedly. 

In a fit of rage, Baekhyun had started to throw everything out of their closet and drawers. He wanted to throw all of Chanyeol’s belongings out the room, away from him as far as possible. To forget the man who broke him into pieces and left without looking back.

And there he saw it. A small envelope, with Chanyeol’s name inscribed on it. He could feel it calling out to him, mocking him. Baekhyun picked the envelope to find a card inside. A fancy Valentine’s Day card. One that he had never seen before. His heart broke further when he opened the card.

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day! May this be the first of many. I love you so much and always will._

_Forever yours,  
Sehun_

Oh.

No wonder.

Now it all made sense.

Baekhyun fell to the floor without thought, the tears already welling up in his eyes. No wonder Chanyeol had fallen out of love with him, now that his heart clearly belonged to someone else. He wanted to rip his hair out and he hugged his knees, now crying out loud

**Author's Note:**

> yh
> 
> so
> 
> I propose we jump into our screens and give baek a massive hug and some much needed therapy whilst we sharpen our pitchforks for chanyeol


End file.
